Clark University has recently received a $10,000 private grant to organize an international conference and workshop on the "psychobiology of aging" to be held in the late spring of 1979. Under the terms of the award, the meeting is to be held in Luxembourg in order to develop and encourage international cooperation in research on aging and development. A number of distinguished scientists both here in the United States and abroad have already agreed to participate. The goal of the conference is to provide an opportunity for qualified investigators on both sides of the Atlantic to discuss brain function and aging from an interdisciplinary perspective. Thus, the program will include molecular, anatomical, physiological and behavioral approaches to the study of brain functions and behavior in aged and aging subjects. Although the dementias and related pathological process will be presented, normal function in aging animals and humans will be discussed as well. The purpose of this proposal is to request a supplementary grant to offset the significant increases in travel and housing costs that have occurred in the last few months. This additional sum will make it possible to reimburse most of the participants for travel and meals. Housing will be provided for all participants at the Institut Pedagogique, Walferdang, Luxembourg, where the meetings will be held. Professor Gaston Schaber, Director of the Institute, has agreed to serve as the European host. In order to promote maximum discussion and interaction, the conference is limited to a small number of participants and a few guests. At present, it is anticipated that there will be 12 American and 12 European investigators contributing presentations at the meeting. In addition, there will be a small number of observers so that the total group would number no more than 40. Panels organized around a specific theme will be followed by informal workshops to facilitate discussion and exchange of ideas. The conference is intended to last 4-1/2 days, with the last day devoted to a summary and overview of the work presented. There is already an agreement to publish the proceedings as a symposium volume. If the conference is successful, there may be a continuing commitment to support future meetings on the subject of aging, both at Clark University and in Luxembourg.